War Mage
by Mademoiselle Parfait
Summary: FORMER PEN NAME: Lady Bee. Mina has a strong Gift of creating and controlling fire. She travels to Corus with her best friend Tanner, expecting to have fun and party. But when the war with Tusaine takes an unexpected turn, all of her plans are shattered.
1. Chapter 1

Mina sat up with a groan. She held her hand over her eyes as the sunlight streaming in from the window reached her eyes.  
  
"I hate mornings," she confided to her peach-colored kitten, Sapphire.  
  
Sapphire looked up from her place on Mina's stomach and meowed.  
  
"Well, I didn't really want your opinion anyway."  
  
Mina flopped back against her pillows. She had almost fallen asleep again when a loud pounding came from her door.  
  
"What?" she moaned to whomever was on the other side of the door.  
  
"Mina, get up. It's almost noon."  
  
"Tanner, I'll get up when I feel like it. And I don't care if that's dinner time."  
  
"Don't make me come in there, Mina."  
  
"I'm not going to make you do anything. If you come in, it's of your own accord."  
  
A few seconds later, an infuriated Tanner stormed through the door.  
  
"So you decided to come in. That's nice."  
  
"Mina, why do you insist on being difficult? Couldn't you just do what you're asked to do without putting up such fight? It's not that hard, I do it every day."  
  
"Tanner, how long have we known each other?"  
  
"Fifteen years, give or take a bit."  
  
"And in those fifteen years, have I ever done anything I didn't want to do willingly?"  
  
"Alright, alright. You win. Will you please get up now? We've got to be in Corus by dark and if we don't leave soon, we won't make it."  
  
"Since when am I going to Corus with you?"  
  
"Since you're my best friend and if I'm going to be tortured, so are you."  
  
"I never said I didn't want to go. I like the city. So many people, so much to do....."  
  
"So many men..."  
  
"Exactly," Mina replied as she got out of bed. Sapphire mewed in protest as she fell to the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetie." Mina scooped up the tiny kitten, cuddling her briefly before handing her off to Tanner.  
  
Tanner, who wasn't to fond of cats, held Sapphire an arm's length away from himself, saying,  
  
"She's your cat, shouldn't you hold her?"  
  
"Not if you want me to be ready quickly. And besides, she was your birthday present to me, you're supposed to like what you give people."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Me," Mina responded.  
  
Her reply got a rude gesture and a rude comment from Tanner.  
  
"Now, what is it we're going to Corus for?" Mina asked, sorting through her wardrobe, moving all of the possible options to her bed with her silver Gift.  
  
"My sister is being presented at Court. And with the war, it's safer to be at Court rather than at a vulnerable country fief."  
  
"Since when is Lake Kiven 'vulnerable'? You've got one of the best militias of any fief in Tortall. Certainly much better than my own fief."  
  
"Carter's Falls is pretty formidable itself."  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"In reply to your question, Lake Kiven isn't vulnerable, at least not in my opinion. Mother and Father just think that we'd be better off at Court."  
  
Mina turned to face him with an unbelieving expression.  
  
"I know, I know. That's what I said, too."  
  
He put Sapphire down on the ground and walked over to help Mina in her search for clothes.  
  
"What are we going to do in Corus?" Mina asked.  
  
"What do we usually do in Corus?" Tanner replied with a lopsided grin.  
  
Mina laughed and said, "Party!!"  
  
"My thoughts exactly."  
  
"Okay, that calls for a whole new wardrobe."  
  
She used her Gift to put all of her previously chosen clothing back into the wardrobe.  
  
"Dresses or breeches?"  
  
"Uhh...both?"  
  
"Good choice."  
  
Mina stood in front of the mirror, holding up dresses to her slender form. Her black, hip-length hair and golden eyes often made her the focus of men's attentions. The only imperfection in her appearance were the scars that were the evidence of her ability to control and create fire.  
  
As Mina sorted through her wardrobe, she tried to choose clothes that would conceal the worst of the scars, which were mostly on her upper arms and chest. She didn't mind if people saw the smaller scars on her hands and her upper chest. Tanner had managed to heal those scars to the point that they were barely visible.  
Even though she knew the consequences of manipulating fire like she did, she continued to play with fire in an attempt to turn her talent into something helpful. She also had a talent for summoning things to her without a spell or any motion at all. She regarded the power to call things as a useful power.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Tanner asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. Just let me get all of this stuff into my bags and we can go."  
  
"You might want to get dressed as well. As stunning as you look in your nightgown, I don't think the Court would appreciate you showing up wearing only that."  
  
Mina looked down at herself in her short, slinky nightgown and was inclined to agree with him. The only reason that Tanner had even seen her in her nightdress was that he was her best friend and she trusted him.  
  
"I'll meet you in the courtyard in ten minutes," Tanner said, walking to the door.  
  
"I'll be there in five." Mina said back to him.  
  
He waved absently and walked out, closing the door behind him. He popped his head back in the door and said,  
  
"And that cat's not coming with us."  
  
"Oh, yes she is. You know you love her."  
  
That got Mina another rude gesture, which she gladly returned. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: forgot this last time so here it is: I only own Mina, Tanner, Sapphire, and Mina's parents who don't have names at this point, Jenny the maid, Tanner's mother and sister; Lady Kathleen and Lady Rose,Lake Kiven and Carter's Falls. Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce.  
  
A/N: I've decided that instead of doing reviewer thanks here, I'm gonna send personal emails. So, leave your email address when you review and I'll send you your own personal thank you.  
  
Chapter 2 **= dreams/flashbacks *= thoughts  
  
**She could hear screams and crashing as she ran through the halls of the castle at Carter's Falls. Her four year old legs carried her to her rooms where her maid, Jenny, hastily stuffed a bag full of clothing and what provisions she could find. Her door burst open and her mother ran to her, pulling Mina to her chest.  
  
"Mama, what's happening? Why are those mean men here?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, Mina, I just want you to get out of here as quick as you can. Can you do that for Mommy?"  
  
"Okay, Mama." Mina replied, frightened.  
  
"Now, honey, listen to me, okay? Do you remember my friend Lady Kathleen? Good. I want you to take your horse and go to her fief. Do you remember where that is?"  
  
Mina nodded, uncertain of what was happening.  
  
"Mama, why do I have to go? Can't I stay here with you and Papa?"  
  
"No, Mina, you have to go right now. Jenny will come with you. She'll help you. I promise as soon as we can get away, Papa and I will come to Lake Kiven."  
  
A loud banging on Mina's bolted door caused Mina's mother to let out a startled cry. She pushed Mina's bag into the little girls arm's and led Mina and the maid Jenny to a passage hidden by the wooden panels of the walls. She pushed one of the panels and it opened to reveal a dark hallway. Mina and Jenny stepped into the passage and began to follow it to the stables, where Mina knew it ended. Mina turned back momentarily to hug and kiss her mother, who returned Mina's affection, then shoved her back down the hallway.  
  
As they reached the end of the tunnel, they heard a door breaking open and a scream echo through the castle. Mina began to run back to her mother, but Jenny held her back. The little girl fought against her maid's restraining arms and began to cry.....**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The carriage hit a bump and Mina woke with a start. She sat up and looked out of the carriage's small windows. Luckily for her, Tanner's mother and sister, who were accompanying her in the carriage while Tanner rode his horse beside the carriage, were too involved in a conversation about the latest court fashions to notice that Mina had awoke.  
  
Another bump startled Mina and threw her to the carriage floor in a heap of skirts and petticoats.  
  
*That's it,* she thought, *I'm getting out of this hothouse on wheels.*  
  
She leaned out of the carriage window and shouted, "Driver! Would you please stop for a moment, I don't feel well."  
  
The driver abruptly halted and jarred Tanner's mother and sister out of their, in Mina's opinion, mindless conversation.  
  
"My dear, whatever are you doing?" the dowager countess asked, as Mina exited the carriage.  
  
"My dearest countess, I have taken an aversion to riding in carriages. In leu of that recent development, I have decided that Count Tanner needs a riding companion and have decided to ride my horse for the remainder of the trip." Mina responded.  
  
"But Mina, your dress will be ruined!" Lady Rose, the sister, cried.  
  
"What is one dress when I could enjoy the privilege of the company of you most honored brother and the fresh Spring air?" was the response that Lady Rose's stupid comment received.  
  
With that last remark, the carriage door was slammed and Mina's horse saddled.  
  
"That certainly put them in their places." Tanner commented as Mina steered her horse beside of his.  
  
"As was my intention, most honored Count." Mina remarked, with an evil grin as she took Sapphire from the footman's grasp and settled her in the folds of her cumbersome skirts.  
  
"I'm sure it was, darling." Tanner retorted, glaring at the kitten that peered at him and mewed innocently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After riding for a few hours, the city gates of Corus came into sight. Guards could be seen placing torches in their brackets to provide light for the night watch.  
  
"Tanner, dear," the dowager countess called from inside of the carriage, "have we reached our destination?"  
  
"Yes, Mother, just now. We'll be at the palace in a short while."  
  
"Be sure to tell those footmen not to man-handle our luggage. I'll not stand for the mistreatment of anything in the possession of Lake Kiven."  
  
"I'm sure you won't." Tanner muttered under his breath so only Mina could hear.  
  
"And I'm sure that by that comment she means any person under the protection of Lake Kiven's guard as well?" Mina mused.  
  
"Of course. What more could you expect from such a formidable person as my mother?"  
  
"That she take me to the Drell River and throw me in. Or better yet, turn me over to the enemy. You know she hates me, Tanner."  
  
"Well, I don't think she's to fond of me, either, and I'm her own son. She thinks that I spend too much time with you and that you're a bad influence on me." he said the last part in a falsetto that sounded remarkably like his mother.  
  
Mina laughed at his impression and replied, "Then she obviously doesn't know you very well, does she?"  
  
"Apparently not." he was quiet for a few moments and then, kicking his horse into a gallop, yelled "Race you!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Their race ended in the palace stables with Tanner declaring himself as the winner.  
  
"That's not fair, you got a head start!" Mina accused, dismounting and handing the reins to a bewildered looking stable hand.  
  
"It's not my fault you're a poor rider and you can't admit defeat."  
  
"I happen to be an excellent rider, thank you very much, and I have no problem admitting defeat when I am justly defeated."  
  
"Whatever you say, dear. Just admit that I won, and we'll call it square."  
  
"Fine, fine. You win." Mina said reluctantly, as she scooped Sapphire out of the saddle.  
  
"Good. Now that that's settled, let's go eat. I'm starving."  
  
"Okay.........but I bet you 10 gold nobles that I'll beat you."  
  
"You're on. But what about the cat?"  
  
"She'll beat you, too." Mina yelled over her shoulder as she ran up the hill to the palace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So do you like???? Review and let me know what you think!!!  
  
Betsy 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: this is the last one of these that I'm gonna do, so here it is: everything that you don't recognize is mine. Everything that you do recognize belongs to Tamora Pierce. There, happy?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*=emphasized words **=thoughts  
  
Mina opened the door that led from her room into the hallway with an exasperated sigh. This was the third time that she had called for a bath. The maids just couldn't seem to remember her request. After a day of riding, all Mina wanted was a bath and she couldn't understand why that was such a complicated request.  
  
Frustrated, she stomped down the hallway to Tanner's room to see if he was having the same problem. To her dismay, she found him standing in his wash room, toweling his blonde hair dry. He looked up when she walked in (without knocking, as usual) and said, "I didn't know that the new style was hot, sweaty, and flushed."  
  
"It's not," she replied, "I'm having a problem getting the maid to understand that I need a bath."  
  
"I can't imagine why...." Tanner smugly replied.  
  
"Neither can I!" she responded in an agitated tone, not catching the sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Just then a knock sounded at the door. Tanner, pulling on a shirt, opened the door.  
  
The maid standing there curtsied and said, "I came to see if you needed anything else, my lord." She smiled flirtatiously.  
  
Aggravated, Mina came to stand behind Tanner. The maid's eyes widened at Mina's cold glare.  
  
"No, thank you, I'm fine, but my friend here seems to be having trouble getting someone to bring her a bath. Do you think you could take care of that?" Tanner replied.  
  
"Of course, my lord," she turned to Mina, "would you like your bath delivered here or to your rooms, my lady?"  
"My rooms, thank you," Mina said curtly, her temper flaring, "And I don't appreciated you assuming things that you don't understand."  
  
"Yes, my lady." The maid curtsied again and then left.  
  
"What were you so mean for? She was just asking a question." Tanner remarked, shutting the door.  
  
Mina groaned, "Did you hear what she asked, though? She was completely out of line."  
  
"Well, would it be so bad if what she implied was true?"  
  
"I never said that. I don't want rumors flying around that we're sleeping together. Because we're not and I don't want people to think we are." She said this very quickly.  
  
"Wait a minute. Slow down. Don't lose your temper, I happen to like some of the things in this room and I don't want to see them burnt to a crisp because you got mad."  
  
They both paused, remembering other times when Mina had lost control of her temper. Most of those instances had resulted in the scars that they both possessed.  
  
"Alright, I'm fine now," Mina said after a few moments.  
  
"Good, because it's not my fault that you're a pyromaniac and I don't want it taken out on me."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I only take it out on you when I'm really angry." She grinned at him. "So what are we doing tonight? Is there a ball?"  
  
"No, not tonight. I thought we'd go down in the City and see what we could find to do there."  
  
"Works for me. Now, I'm going to go take my bath. Can't go dancing if I'm not clean."  
  
"You and your vanity."  
  
"Hey, you're the one who spends *forever* on his hair."  
  
"Very funny. Go bathe, you're starting to make the room smell."  
  
She glared at him and called a ball of pink fire to her hand just to make him nervous.  
  
"Don't do that. You know it makes me nervous." Tanner said guardedly. He knew what could happen if Mina really did get angry.  
  
"I know," she responded, "that's why I do it."  
  
She bounced out of the room tossing the ball of fire at him. As she turned the corner, she heard him curse and deflect the fire.  
  
Okay, I really don't like this chapter that much and I know it's pointless and kinda boring, but I felt like I needed to update, so here it is.  
  
Love you all!!  
  
Betsy  
  
P.S.— review!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: any character or setting that your recognize from a Tamora Pierce book, belongs to her. Any character that you don't recognize belongs to me  
  
A/N: thanks to my reviewers. I love you all!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
= emphasized words, in case my italics don't work = thoughts  
  
Mina and Tanner stepped into the Dancing Dove tavern later that same night. Neither had bothered to down-play their status as nobility, for everyone in the tavern already knew who they were. They had, however, dressed more casually than normal. Tanner wore black breeches and a tan shirt while Mina wore a black dress with a crimson bodice. She loved to draw attention to herself and reveled in the spotlight. Of course, the shocked look she had received from Tanner's mother was only fuel to the fire for her.  
  
The bar was smokey and loud, just as they suspected. By unspoken agreement, Mina went to lay claim to a table in the corner while Tanner went to the bar to get drinks. Several people called out greetings to the pair as they went to achieve their tasks.  
  
Mina sat in her chair and looked out over the room. She saw most of the usual crowd, with a few new additions. Well, she thought, Marek must have recruited a few new thieves. She spotted the king of the thieves seated on his throne and fluttered her fingers at him. He raised his glass to her in response, then rose and made his way across the room to join her.  
  
Pulling up a chair, the older man said "So, how's my favorite noble?"  
  
"Well," she responded, "and yourself?"  
  
"Can't complain. Still running around with the count?"  
  
"Yes, as usual. Here he comes now."  
  
The aforementioned count joined them at the table and handed Mina her drink. She thanked him and took a long drink from the mug.  
  
"Tanner," Marek said with a nod of his head.  
  
Tanner nodded in reply and took a drink of his ale.  
"You're still hanging around with this whore?" Marek asked Tanner with a wink in Mina's direction.  
  
"I just can't seem to get rid of her," Tanner replied, going along with the joke. "No matter what I do, she just keeps coming back."  
  
"That's women for you," was Marek's response.  
  
"Thank you both very much for your kind- hearted comments. They are much appreciated." Mina commented, propping her feet on the edge of the table.  
  
Musicians seated in the opposite corner of the room began playing a lively tune and people began moving chairs and tables to form a dance floor.  
  
A young man came up to Mina and asked, "Lady, would you like to dance?" She glanced at Marek to see if he approved of this young thief. When he winked at her, she nodded and took the hand the man offered to her. He lead her to the floor where they took their places for the quick-paced dance.  
  
"So, how's life been treating you, Count?" Marek didn't use Tanner's title as an insult to him, it was just how their relationship was.  
  
"Not too bad. I get to be in the company of beautiful women all day and I get to eat and drink to my heart's content at the expense of someone else. Not much to complain about. How about yourself?"  
  
"Not much to complain about myself. Had to put down a few uprisings earlier this spring, but other than that, it's been rather uneventful here. Even with the war, there's nothing out of the ordinary."  
  
"You'd think that the Tusainians would have learned their lesson during the war during the time of the Lioness and the king's early knight years."  
  
"That's the common opinion, but apparently they're more stubborn than we thought. They don't want to give up the Drell River Valley, even after all of these years. I remember the last war with Tusaine. It was bloody and too long. It put the country in an unbelievable state of unrest. No one wants to go through that again. It be better for everyone if the king just signed a peace treaty with Tusaine and that was the end of it."  
  
They were silent for a few moments and sat watching Mina dance.  
  
"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Marek asked quietly.  
  
"Hmm?" Tanner responded, turning his attention back to the man sitting next to him.  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Marek had received his answer in the distraction that Mina had caused. "Can you do something for me, Count?" he continued.  
  
"It depends on what it is you want." Tanner spoke from experience. The last time Marek had asked them to do something, they ended up being chased by the Provost's guards until they could prove themselves innocent of a crime they didn't even know they were committing.  
  
Marek laughed at his implication. "Don't worry, you won't get arrested this time. I just wanted to ask you to watch out for Mina. She's had it rough since her parents died and I'd hate to see something happen to her. You know, I knew her father. He was a good man. It's a shame that he and her mother died under such bad circumstances."  
  
"I've always watched out for her. I wouldn't let anything happen to her, I promise," he thought for a moment, "wait a minute, what circumstances?"  
  
Marek opened his mouth to reply, but before he could speak, a man tore the door to the Dancing Dove open and ran in yelling, "The Tusainians have broken through at the border! They're marching towards the city!"  
  
So, what do you think? Let me know!!!!  
  
Betsy 


	5. Author's Note

Hey everybody! Thank you sooooo much for supporting my stories and putting up with my laziness with updating. I've been thinking a lot about this and I've decided that I have absolutely no time for my fics. I feel really bad about that because I started my stories with the intention of finishing them through to the very end. But with school and everything else going on in my life right now, there's no way I can do that.

So, I'm asking for your help. I'm putting 2 of my 3 stories up for adoption: my Tamora Pierce fic "War Mage" and my Troy fic "Stowaway". If you are interested in adopting one of these fics, then please e-mail me the titles of any fanfics you've written and how long you've been writing so I can have an idea of who to choose to adopt my stories.

I also wanted to say that I am still fully willing to help with the writing of these stories. I am always available to give ideas or to provide background information on my characters and what my plans were for the story.

If you are interested, please email me at Be sure to put something along the lines of "fanfic" in the subject line so I don't think your email is junk mail and delete it.

Betsy


End file.
